PJO Quizzes
by Zeuslife11
Summary: PJO and HoO quizzes to put on profile {pm me if you want me to send you the quiz}. At end will be previews of books i'll write within the next 2 years!
1. Chapter 1

**1) Favorite guy character?** Percy

 **2) Favorite girl character?** Thalia

 **3) Favorite god?** Hades

 **4) Favorite goddess?** Artemis

 **5) Favorite minor goddess:** Hestia

 **6) Favorite minor god{Hades, is** ** _NOT_** **a minor god!to the people who put hades}?:** Demeter["Eat cereal!"]

 **7) Favorite minor character?** Malcom

 **8)Favorite monsters?** Mrs.O'leary.

9) Hermes just asked you to help him repopulate Olympus...what is your answer to this disturbing question? _{I summon thunder and lightening}_ Coming Zeus! Sorry Hermes, gotta go! _{takes first flight to Alaska}_

 **10)Which PJO Character Would You Date?** Percy

 **11)Which PJO Character Is Your Best Friend?** Artemis

 **12) Which PJO Character Do You Hate?** No-one

 **13) You accidentally got stranded on a deserted island...who got stranded with you?** Nico,he'll shadow travel me out of 's also my brother

 **14)Favorite PJatO Pairing** Thalico

 **15)Favorite PJatO Quote?**

"With great power comes great need to take a nap,"  
"Wake me up later."


	2. Chapter 2

**You like being in charge. (Yep.)**

 **You often wish you could just zap someone with a thunderbolt. (Nah I'd rather shoot them with an arrow )**

 **You were voted Class President. (I'm homeschooled.)**

 **You do what's best for everyone. (Yes.)**

 **You think you have what it takes to run for President.(I would never try though I'd have a good chance of winning.)**

 **You think every problem has a solution. (Of course. )**

 **You love showing off. (I HATE IT.)**

 **You always believe you're right. (NOPE.)**

 **You like plane rides (YEP.)**

 **You are hydrophobic (No I LOVE TO SWIM!)**

 **1/10 (Wow)**

 _ **CHILD OF POSEIDON**_

 **You feel at home in the water. (Yep.)**

 **Your favorite vacation place is at the beach. (DEFINITELY.)**

 **You enjoy snorkeling, scuba diving, surfing, etc. (SURE!)**

 **You want to do something about the marine species being abused today. (I'll donate some money to save the animals but I'd do that for any wild animal)**

 **You visit the local pool on a regular basis.(Yes.)**

 **You swim professionally.(Sort of.)**

 **You hate seafood (HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT!)**

 **You never get seasick. (Nope, never.)**

 **You'd rather ride a boat than a plane. (Yes...No...Yes...No...Can't choose!)**

 **You are acrophobic(By Hades NO!)**

 **3/10**

 _ **CHILD OF HADES**_

 **You're not that much of a people person. (Seriously I only have around 20 friends)**

 **You like staying in the dark and writing.(I like writing and I love the dark)**

 **You experience bad moods on a regular basis. (All the time I'm around my HOUSE family. House is implied because I have 2 volleyball sisters, and one BFF sworn by the styx as my unrelated sister.)**

 **You like listening to loud, angry music. (I LOVE that type of music!)**

 **You spend most of your time alone. (Yeah, when I can.)**

 **You think parties are sometimes loud and annoying. ( BY Zeus NO!)**

 **You like to keep to yourself. (Sometimes.)**

 **All your closets are padlocked (or you wish they could be) (Chaos,Yes! I wish they could be)**

 **You write in diary/journal/blog. (I have tons of my own songs, stories, and life written that I can't find.)**

 **You feel most active at night.(Yes my mom and brothers,and sisters are asleep I can actually think without their annoying voices.)**

 **10/10 (knew it)**

 _ **CHILD OF DEMETER**_

 **You own a garden. (No)**

 **You like the great outdoors. (As long as there are no polluting, animal habitat destroying mortals around.)**

 **You have a green thumb. (In a way)**

 **You're an environmentalist. (Yes, but I also like hunting)**

 **You have a special connection with animals. (Wolves, and dogs mainly but yeah.)**

 **You're a vegetarian. (NOPE!)**

 **You like going hiking, camping, and looking at the natural wonders of the world. (LOVE IT!)**

 **You always check a product if it's environmentally-friendly. (Without realizing, I do!)**

 **You love going to flower shops. (Yes.)**

 **You think global warming is a threat that must be dealt with. (It is a threat that is possible to get in the way of things)**

 **3/10 (I'm noticing a pattern)**

 _ **CHILD OF ARES**_

 **You often start fights. (No,but I do finish them)**

 **You're a very aggressive type of person. (YES.)**

 **You like watching wrestling. (Watching men in latex leotards fighting like morons? No.)**

 **You're competitive. (Yes.)**

 **You like reading about war. (YES.)**

 **You have anger management issues. (I have mood swings because of my ADHD getting too far into my head)**

 **You never back away from a fight. (IGNORE!)**

 **Everyone does what you say. (I don't give or take orders)**

 **You don't always think before** **you** **do something. (Rarely)**

 **2/10 (eh, not surprised)**

 _ **CHILD OF ATHENA**_

 **You have an insatiable thirst for knowledge. (I like knowing things)**

 **You're probably the only person who visits the library on a regular basis. (I simply love reading .)**

 **Half of your Christmas presents last year were books. (Nah, sadly only two were books)**

 **You like reading about war, mostly about the reasons and controversies behind it. (I do think about this while reading)**

 **You're the valedictorian in your class. (Whats a "valedictorian"?)**

 **You've never gotten a grade below 80 in your report card. (I have and I proud to say I'm not a know-it-all)**

 **You get political jokes without asking people to explain them. (I don't think I've heard one)**

 **You think it would be better if you were the President. (I don't have what it takes, I hate public speaking )**

 **You have a huge shelf of books at home. (yes)**

 **You think vinyl pocket protectors are useful.(No)**

 **4/10**

 _ **CHILD OF APOLLO**_

 **You're very creative and artistic. (YES!)**

 **You like listening to all kinds of music in general. ( long as its not a hymn!)**

 **You always feel sunny and optimistic. (Nope! I stick with the unoptimistic facts)**

 **You are talented at drawing. (Yes)**

 **You like writing poetry. (Yes)**

 **You can play at least 3 musical instruments. (No)**

 **You like going to art museums. (YES)**

 **You almost always win 1st Place in Art Contests. (never done one!)**

 **You have straight A's in Art on your report card. (I don't take Art class)**

 **Your school notebook has more doodles than notes. (*sheepish grin* yes though I erase them so not to get into trouble.)**

 **0/10 (Cool!)**

 _ **HUNTER OF ARTEMIS**_

 **You dislike boys in general. (Yes.)**

 **A deer is one of your favorite animals (I like them)**

 **You can shoot targets (Yeah, I have pretty good aim)**

 **You like silver. (Silver's awesome)**

 **You like the moon better than the sun(YES!)**

 **Zoe Nightshade is awesome (Yeah.)**

 **You love wild animals (YYEESS!)**

 **You spend most of your time outdoors. (Preferably at night)**

 **You love to move around the place (I hate sitting still I literally have to read to be still)**

 **Hunting is not cruel, if it's to hunt down monsters. (Hunting is cool)**

 **9/10**

 _ **CHILD OF HEPHAESTUS**_

 **You have a way with tools. (I can do a lot)**

 **You build awesome things during your free time. (Yes)**

 **You're the best at Woodshop in your class. (never done it)**

 **Metalworking is your forte. (Not tried metalworking yet-just wood and plastic at my house)**

 **You have your own toolbox. (Nope I gave it to my dad)**

 **You often search the Internet to look for pictures of robots. (no)**

 **You're a techie.(DEFINATELY)**

 **You often have carpentry projects. (nah)**

 **You dream of being a carpenter. (Not really.)**

 **You aren't afraid of fire. (Nope fire is light,dangerous light that I admire)**

 **2/10**

 _ **CHILD OF APHRODITE**_

 **Every guy/girl swoons for you. (I don't really know i don't pay attention, I don't really think of it at all)**

 **You like putting on makeup. (HADES NO!)**

 **You naturally smell good. (don't know what i smell like)**

 **You never experience a bad hair day. (My hair is messy and the sides stick out like wings )**

 **Your favorite activity is clothes-shopping. (as long as I'm picking the clothes)**

 **You're always at the front of every trend. (yes)**

 **You're the popular girl/guy at your school. (no)**

 **You're often invited to parties. (I don't go to many parties)**

 **Your motto is 'It's never a party without me." ( ) )**

 **You look at yourself in the mirror on a regular basis. ( :) )**

 **1/10 (good I perfer that)**

 _ **CHILD OF HERMES**_

 **You like pick pocketing your friends. (Sometimes but only stuff like pencils because I don't want to take anything important)**

 **You're a prankster. (I love pranks)**

 **You're a speed demon. (I love running)**

 **You consider yourself restless. (I'm always fidgeting)**

 **You're the best speaker in the class. (I'm not good at public speaking,because I hate it. )**

 **You like thinking on your feet and using your wits. (Yep)**

 **You're inventive and resourceful. (I like inventing things)**

 **You often start arguments. (I do have a tendency to do that if it's not something stupid)**

 **You've never lost a debate.(No comment)**

 **You like making witty and sarcastic statements. (I don't care for it)**

 **7/10 (Cool, legacy of Hermes)**

 _ **CHILD OF DIONYSUS**_

 **You're the life of the party. (no)**

 **You like wine. (I haven't tasted is and I'm glad I haven't )**

 **You've probably tasted every alcoholic drink out there. (I'm underage for goodness sake!)**

 **You can finish a martini in less than a minute... (Look above)**

 **You have a happy, cheerful disposition. (Nope)**

 **You're a foodie. (Whats a foodie?)**

 **You like going to social events and mingling with people. (no)**

 **You like trying out new food. (no comment)**

 **You feel that you're abundant in life. (What the Hades? I am not)**

 **You think that too much of anything is bad. (Yes)**

 **1/10 (Thank the gods above)**

 **Son of Hades and Artemis, legacy of Hermes, I am happy for once in a few week.**

* * *

 _ **EXTRA JOKE PAGE FROM HERMES!(NONE OF THIS IS TRUE!):**_

 _ **Friends/Best Friends**_

 **FRIENDS: Will help you learn to drive**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Will help you roll the car into the lake so you can collect insurance**

 **FRIENDS: Will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month.**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Will throw you a towel and push you in.**

 **FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain.**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run - beep - run!"**

 **FRIENDS: Will help you move.**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.**

 **FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"**

 **FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

 **FRIENDS: Will help you find your way when you're lost**

 **BEST FRIENDS: Will be the one messing with your compass, stealing your map and giving you bad directions**


	3. Preview of: Percy, Blind

Percy POV

I awoke with the worst headache of my demigod life. "Oh my gods that hurts." I muttered to myself as I put my hands to my head. As my hand made contact with my face I finally felt the bandages around my head covering my eyes. That's why I can't see then I thought as I sat up.

I was in a bed in what felt like a room. I could smell coffee in the air and movement from somewhere to my left and below me. So I was on the top floor of wherever I was and it smelled friendly because I highly doubt that Kronos and the Titans would be making coffee while I sit up here bandaged and unable to see. The thought of that made me smile.

My smile faltered as soon as the events of the throne room came rushing back to me. Kronos, me being cut in the eyes, Annabeth... that * $#% that betrayed all of us for power. She will have to be dealt with eventually but for now, I need a break. I smiled at the thought of me cutting her hand off. I know, I know, your probably thinking "wow dude, your happy about cutting off a girls hand" but seriously, if that girl got many of your good friends killed, frame another innocent person, then tried to get you killed you would think of her as dirt to. As I sat there wondering about life and such the door opened and I felt heat pour in from the door, it wasn't a harsh heat like Hyperion but it wasn't a soft heat like Hestia so that left one person.

"Hey Apollo, what's hangin?" I asked him. There was an uncomfortable silence before he finally responded. Probably because he didn't expect me to be able to tell it was him since I'm blind.

"Hey Percy, I didn't expect you to be up so soon. Seeing as you got... You know what that's not important. What is important is that your awake and alright." He said but he was leaving out something. I decided not to push him though I figured he had a pretty tough time lately.

"Where is everyone? Are they alright? Did you get Thalia out from under the statue? Did the campers make it through the battle? Grover?" I asked rapid fire style.

"There fine, everyone is fine, in fact we are all waiting for you to begin the award ceremony and then the celebration." He answered.

"Well if your waiting for me your behind Fred." I said using the name he gave me so long ago. I swung my legs out from under the covers of the bed and jumped out." Umm, Apollo, am I dressed?"

"Yeah, but still in the clothes from the battle. I managed to heal most of you, but there are a few things that couldn't be helped."

"I'm blind aren't I?" I asked him straightforward

Just as bluntly he said," Yes Percy and it's beyond my power to heal you."

 ** _Percy, Blind_** **will be published soon watch out for it if you want to read! (adapted from Percy22117, so read their stories too!**


	4. Sorry! (AN)

I've been busy on my wattpad account so I hadn't been posting anything! Sorry! If you would like to see my 2 other stories go to: user/Zeuslife11 ! Again Sorry!


End file.
